Alienist
Alienist *'Feat' Farworld Studies or Farworld Visionary *'Skills 'Knowledge (Planes) 5 ranks *'Special' Must be able to cast a spell or manifest a power of 3rd level. At 1st level, an Alienist selects a single manifesting or spellcasting class to which they belonged before to determine the modifier used for their Alienist abilities. At 2nd level and every level thereafter, the Alienist gains increased manifester level, powers known, and power points per day; or caster level and spells per day (and spells known if they are a spontaneous caster) as if they had also gained a level in their chosen class. They do not gain any other benefits a character of that class would have gained. Upon taking their first level in the class, an Alienist is struck not with the sense of enlightenment and accomplishment that usually heralds gaining a level, but rather a fundamental and sudden shift in their perspective about existence and their place in it. They gain the Alien Mind ability, using their manifesting or spellcasting ability modifier to determine the save DC. Additionally, they count as a Farworlder for the purposes of other creatures qualifying for the Farworld Visionary feat. The more an Alienist exposes themselves to the unrealities of the Farworlds, the more damaged their psyche becomes, yet they draw a deranged insight from this. At 1st level, the Alienist gets a +1 bonus to their manifesting or spellcasting ability score, but takes a -1 penalty to one other mental ability score of their choice. This choice is made at 1st level and cannot be changed. At 4th, 7th, and 10th levels, the bonus and penalty both increase by 1. If this penalty would reduce an Alienist's base ability score below 1, the Alienist gains a random non-Amnesia madness instead. If the madness imposes a penalty on Will saves, halve that penalty. The madness cannot be cured and receives no weekly check to reduce its DC, unless the Alienist retrains out of the prestige class entirely and forsakes all trappings of the class for half a year. After this point, the madness can be removed any way a normal madness could. As they study the twisting void that is the Farworlds, the Alienist unlocks secrets directed by their study, allowing them to accomplish feats that defy the conventional logic of the Travic planes. At 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th, 8th, and 9th levels, the Alienist gains access to one of the following Impossibilities of their choice. Unless otherwise specified, an Alienist cannot select an individual Impossibility more than once. *'Eldritch Conduit (Ex)' The Alienist gains the ability to act as a conduit for divine influence from the Farworlds. This allows a number of willing allies equal to''' (the number of followers an Alienist could attract with a leadership score of their character level + their manifesting or spellcasting ability modifier 0)' to worship and gain boons any Farworld deity the Alienist worships. *'Grasp of Madness (Su)' The Alienist's studies teach them to better unhinge the minds of others. They get a bonus equal to their Descent into Madness bonus to the DC of confusion, fear, and insanity effects they create. *'Metamagic Secret (Ex)' *'Summon Alien (Su)' *'Warped Companion (Su) The Alienist gains the ability to infuse creatures close to them with mutagenic energies from the Farworld, turning them into pseudo-Farworlders themselves. The Alienist may elect one Animal Companion or Familiar they possess to perform a ritual The creature in question must be completely willing, and must be an Animal, Magical Beast, or Vermin. Intelligent creatures may leave the Alienist's service rather than be subject to the ritual, depending on their alignment, attitude, loyalty, and mindset. At 6th level, the Alienist gains access to secret knowledges that others of their kind would not even dream of. At 6th, 8th, and 9th level, an Alienist can select one of the following Unthinkabilities in place of an Impossibility. *'''Yoke of Madness (Su, Sp) The Alienist's insight into the damaged mind allows them to bend it to their will. Creatures suffering from confusion, insanity, or fear effects take a -4 penalty to saving throws vs the Alienist's charm and compulsion effects. Additionally, once per day, the Alienist may use dominate monster as a spell-like ability on such a creature. The Alienist must have the Shivers of Paranoia Impossibility to select this Unthinkability. *'Warping Touch (Su) '''The Alienist can inflict the corrupting changes of the Farworld on creatures by touching them. Once per day, the Alienist may make a touch attack against a creature. The target must make a Fortitude save '(DC 10 + 1/2 the Alienist's level + the Alienist's spellcasting ability modifier)' or gain a /Farworld Mutation/ as the Alienist chooses (including any variables). The mutation manifests in sudden, disturbing changes over 1d6 rounds. After 24 hours, they must make a second Fortitude save at a +3 bonus. If they fail this save, the mutation becomes permanent. Otherwise, the mutation recedes over an additional 1d6 rounds of nausea. A ''greater restoration, heal, or miracle, wish, or similar effect can remove a mutation caused by this ability. Category:Prestige Classes